<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Brink by VideoGameRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747942">On The Brink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses'>VideoGameRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead By Daylight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bascially the Doctor is slowly taking over your mind, Descent into Madness, Insanity, Other, while you think that you hate it, you actually don't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Herman Carter/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Brink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sickens you every time you see him. From the way his face and eyes are stretched thin and pulled wide, to the hysterical laughter that falls from the pried open mouth full of gnashing teeth. </p><p>You hate him more than any other killer in the entity's realm. Sitting on a log, the farthest one away from the campfire. Your dirty nails digging into the flesh of your arms, you can't help but be haunted by him.</p><p>The Doctor. The monster that constantly darkens your dreams. The killer that always makes it his mission to kill you first. He makes your life a living HELL. </p><p>You grit your teeth, digging your nails in so hard blood begins to drip from the crescent shaped marks.</p><p>
  <em>His laugh always stays with you. Even when you sleep, you can hear it - high pitched, crazed. You know he enjoys TORTURING you. He deprives pleasure from the pain he gives you. And that damned laughter, that damned LAUGHTER. It never stops.</em>
</p><p>You glance up, watching the others around the fire.</p><p>They seem happy. Their shoulders aren't weighed down by exhaustion. Their faces aren't masks of fear. You wish you could join them. You wish you could take part in the conversation. But you don't know how to anymore. It doesn't feel right. You don't feel right.</p><p>Something is wrong with you.</p><p>
  <em>The zaps of electricity never really leave your body. You can feel the tingling pain all the time. Even when </em>
  <em>
    <b>Y</b>
  </em>
  <em>ou are in different trials with other killers. Nothing, not even their types of t</em>
  <em>
    <b>O</b>
  </em>
  <em>rture, can replace the fierce jolts of torment that plagues every m</em>
  <em>
    <b>U</b>
  </em>
  <em>scle and every nerve. It hurts so much.</em>
</p><p>You look away, watching as your beaten boots dig into the dirt. You can't be a part of them anymore. You feel disconnected from the other survivors. At times, you don't even feel human anymore.</p><p>It's almost as if your mind becomes more like a trap every day. Twisting and distorting everything you feel, everything you think. You don't want to admit it but you almost feel as if he is in your mind...</p><p>But the Doctor can't have that kind of power. He can send waves of electricity and he can drive you mad but being in your mind is not within his power. He isn't capable of it, is he?</p><p>You don't know. You don’t know, and it scares you.</p><p>
  <em>You are falling, forever and ever. Nothing can s</em>
  <em>
    <b>A</b>
  </em>
  <em>ve you now. It's too late. You can feel him p</em>
  <em>
    <b>R</b>
  </em>
  <em>ying at the edge of your subconcious, like a rabid dog, begging to be let in. Pleading for you to give in to his particular m</em>
  <em>
    <b>E</b>
  </em>
  <em>thod of madness. You can't keep denying him.</em>
</p><p>Something shoots across your peripheral in the distance. Your Heartbeat pounding in your ear. Though you know the Entity wouldn't allow a killer here, you can't help but feel as if one has slipped through.</p><p>Your blood runs cold.</p><p>What if it's him? What if he's here?</p><p>Please no.</p><p>Please.....</p><p>
  <em>He entices you. He knows it won't be lon</em>
  <b>
    <em>G</em>
  </b>
  <em> until y</em>
  <b>
    <em>O</em>
  </b>
  <em>u succumb to his delir</em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>um. He wa</em>
  <b>
    <em>N</em>
  </b>
  <em>ts you to. He needs you to. You want to.... It would so easy to allow it in, to let it </em>
  <b>
    <em>G</em>
  </b>
  <em>row in the sanctity of your mind. All you have to do is let him in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Let him in!!!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>A pair of glowing eyes stare at you from the tree line. You know automatically it's him. You don't know how, but you know. The hairs on your arms raise and you freeze, eyes wide. As if to mock you, he tilts his head, giggling, and waves a horrifying hello.</p><p>You absolutely FREAK, screaming and yelling. Panic overtakes any sense of rational thought you have as you scramble back, nearly falling into the fire.</p><p> "He's here! He shouldn't be able to be here!” You shriek.</p><p>
  <em>He is always with you. </em>
  <b>
    <em>M</em>
  </b>
  <em>aybe if you just give up, it wouldn't hurt this b</em>
  <b>
    <em>A</em>
  </b>
  <em>d. He promises he won't hurt you. Come on, it won't be that ba</em>
  <b>
    <em>D</em>
  </b>
  <em>. just give up, just give up, just give...</em><br/>
<b>
    <em>GIVE UP!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Someone grabs a hold of you as everyone crowds around with expressions of worry and concern.</p><p>"Over there! The Doctor, he's over there!" You babble, shaking like a leaf.</p><p>The expression on David's face tightens. He moves to look in the direction you're pointing but when you turn to look yourself, he's gone. There is nothing there. Like he disappeared into thin air. Like he was never there to begin with.</p><p>Your mouth gapes like a fish as everyone turns back to you with looks of pity, and exasperation. It's as if they view you like a child, running to a parent because of  an imaginary  monster underneath the bed.</p><p>"But... but.. but...." You stutter blankly.</p><p>"Come on. Why don't you get some rest?" Claudette soothes as she gently grabs your shoulders, steering you towards the makeshift bedrolls set just behind the logs.</p><p>You know you're not crazy! You just saw him! He was standing there, you know it! ....Right?</p><p>The whispers of the survivors around you breed uncertainty. You.... you were sure, weren't you?</p><p>You aren't crazy! ...Right?</p><p>The question repeats in your mind like a broken record. Meant to inspire confidence but instead flowering insecurity. </p><p>As you lay your head down on Claudette's jacket, you feel as if you are losing yourself. You feel like..... him.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>YoU ArE aLreADy hIs. EVeRythInG beLongS tO HiM. HIs mADneSs is YouRs nOw. yOu wiLL jOIn hIm. YoU WiLl fOlLoW In hiS puRsUit of inSaniTY. IT wIll bE FuN. JUst yOu and HiM. hIs hYstERia will bLaNkeT YoU in coMfOrT aNd he WIll sHoW you aLl hE kNoWs. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>YoU LoVe iT.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>